The Oncoming Storm of The Aces
by Insane Inquisitor
Summary: A quick oneshot fic. The Master learns why burning Japan is a very bad idea. Rate T for implied abuse.


The Oncoming Storm of The Ace of Aces.

(AKA Why burning Japan is a bad idea)

Disclaimers: MGLN belongs to Seven Aces and respective copyright holders. Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. The Song "Hell March 2" mentioned here belongs to Frank Klepacki, who composed it.

Authors' note:

Unlike 'A Correspondence Through Time and Space', this assumes MGLN verse and Dr Who verse share the same Earth in the same dimension.

Anyone who has re-watch 'Last of the Time Lords', particularly the Jones' family discussion, will remember that The Master decided to burn the entirety of Japan and killed millions ("That man made us stand on deck and watch the islands of Japan burning-millions of people" was the exact quote). The episode commentary also stated that The Master had multiple spouses around the world…

That is definitely not a good idea when Nanoha, Hayate, and two prominent members of the Harlaown family have something to say about the deaths of their friends and family…

Unlike my other fic, this fic WILL ignore Dr Who canon regarding the 'Last of The Time Lords' episode. The UNIT nuclear grid will also make an early appearance-based on _actual_ nuclear weapons wielding countries (those which bear no controversy, that is), thank you very much.

Last but not least-although unintentional, I do suppose this is a 'darkfic' by default due to alluded character deaths. You have been warned.

* * *

He was bored.

The Master started to brood in his armchair inside the conference room of the UNIT airborne aircraft carrier Valiant. Sure, taking over Earth had its kicks, but it had been so easy-the pathetic humans did not even put up much of a resistance. He tried to impose statue building, but one can only have so many statues dedicated to oneself before even that man himself is bored to death of it. Sure, he had the military power of UNIT and his Toclafane and his to-be-completed warships to wield; but until the fleet is actually complete, there was not much he could do.

He had already inflicted the routine daily torture rounds upon The Doctor already. The Jones family was so apathetic that they did not even resist. He had already exhausted all the ways-from amusing to gruesome to downright stupid-of killing Captain Jack. He tried abusing Lucy in an attempt to get a kick out of this waiting. The resistance was so pathetic that even executing prisoners had lost its appeal. Heck, only so many episodes of Teletubbies were produced before, as he found out, his pet Toclafanes had killed the production team. However, nothing-absolutely nothing-prepared him for the boredom of this afternoon.

(Talking of which, the Valiant has been set to sail at the time zone of Earth's afternoon unless The Master wanted to sleep. Otherwise, he likes afternoon.)

Also, he felt as though he was missing something. Something he had not done for a long time to mark the half year anniversary of his rule.

Little does he know-soon, very soon-boredom would be the least of his worries.

* * *

An entire fleet of TSAB warships jumped from the time dimension into real space, some distance away from non-administrated world #97. The existence of a paradox machine detected here is already concern enough for the TSAB-it threatens the entire continuum and, should this rift be activated again, nobody knows what sort of havoc it will wrought upon the time line of all other dimensions. Furthermore, the TSAB command had decided that this 'Master' clearly had reliable control over dimension breach technology-far too dangerous to be in control of the hands of a madman like him.

On board the XV Class warship Claudia, however, the crew worked in deathly fear and silence. Not because of The Master and the threat he poses. Not because they feared going into combat. Not because they do not have a battle plan-which, in fact, was already drawn up even before they departed from Mid Childa.

It is because they know, for sure, the four prominent members on board their ship are going against the Master with very, very, very _personal _reasons.

* * *

Nanoha Takamachi sobbed uncontrollably in sorrow and pain, her mind still reeling from her loss, her soul shattered into billions of sparkling shards of what it used to be.

Her mother, her father, her brother, her sister, her friends…she only took a liking to working for the TSAB because she wanted to help people. She wished to repay the kindness which her friends and family have given her by protecting them. She had sworn to herself that, even away on Mid Childa, she would hold the roots of her childhood close to her heart. That she would return to help them in their time of need. That she would protect her family and friends just as hard as she had defended everyone else. She would even desert the TSAB and defend her own home world if the situation forces her to do so.

The Master's firestorm burned all those promises to ashes, consuming her heart in an inferno of agony and guilt.

On Nanoha's left sat Fate Testarossa Harlaown, clenching her jaws, trying to ignore the emotions which The Master would love to see on her pained face. She had to hide her feelings to give Nanoha strength-and she was failing miserably.

Lindy Harlaown, along with Chrono Harlaown, had been a central figure of her life. Lindy had shown her kindness when nearly everyone else saw her as nothing but a glorified criminal. She gave Fate her trust and time, treating Fate as her actual daughter. Apart from her personal experience, Lindy's role in Fate's life was what inspired her to help other children who had no one else to turn to. Fate even admits Lindy is an anchor she clings onto desperately when nightmares of her own creation returned to haunt her.

The Master's massacre washed away Lindy's existence in a flooding torrent of bloodshed, leaving nothing but precious memories.

To Nanoha's right sat Hayate Yagami, her head hung low, azure blue eyes gazing silently into nothingness. For the current moment, she had lost the will to do anything else but one thing-to bring The Master to justice.

She may have spent a long time on Earth living alone, but that did not mean she had no attachment. She rejected the dream of The Book of Darkness in order to realise her aims in the real world. She sincerely believed in encouraging everyone she met, to help them walk a better path simply by being a positive influence. Life is about overcoming difficulties, living life to the fullest whenever possible. As someone who was bound to a wheelchair, even after her recovery she still encouraged everyone to hold their life dear, not to waste it in self pity but to give it all, to achieve their maximum potential. To her, that is not just a duty, but a given birthright.

The Master's arrogance, with a brutal hurricane of death, violence and slavery, denied the people their birthright to achieve their potential.

Opposite of Nanoha's sat Chrono Harlaown, his face impassive to outsiders-but anyone who knows him well enough will recognise it when he is smouldering with rage.

Like Nanoha, his entire family had perished in the firestorm. Unlike Naonha, however, his feelings stem from a different source. Even as an admiral of the TSAB, he had to question how much time he was really acting as a father-always far away from his family, he never felt he had acted like one. Sure, occasionally he met up with them, but he had always felt as though he owed them too much. Amy's smiles, his mother's advice, the laughter of his twin son and daughter, were always waiting for him eagerly. They never complained openly about the fact that he nearly was not home as much as a good father should be. His family were the very grounds on which he built his foundations upon, the strength to go through his duty.

The Master's insanity tore that ground apart like an earthquake, swallowing his family into the gaping, depthless cracks of sadness and recriminations.

All in all, they agreed in one thing through telepathic speech, arousing no suspicion upon anyone else who was under the impression that they would _capture_ The Master.

The Master is…_unforgivable_.

* * *

"Sir, we are detecting large readings on the radar."

The professional voice of a UNIT soldier shot through the red phone on board the Valiant. The Master listened-and suddenly sat up when he heard a grand drumroll. At last, the drums -it is time for war!

Immediately, he grinned wildly and placed Frank Klepacki's "Hell March 2" on the Valiant speaker system, modifying it with his laser screwdriver to loop the music.

"Sir?"

The Master was still struggling to come up with a creative way to counter attack-when he realised what he was missing to celebrate his six months reign over the Earth.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" He said manically. "Launch the counter attack with Earth's nuclear weapons!" He grinned, activating some observation satellites. He knew what he wanted now; he wanted fireworks. In the midst of the fireworks, of course, would be the Toclafane in their victory parade, dicing through whatever was stupid enough to come his way, and the piles of dead enemies would be the perfect way to celebrate his victory.

"Yes, sir." The voice on the other side answered.

"Oh, and do not hang up -I want to give the launch order myself."

"We are now in DEFCON one. UNIT nuclear grid activated."

"Belgium, online; China, online; France, online; Germany, online; India, online; Italy, online; Netherlands, online; Pakistan, online; Russia, online; Turkey, online; United States, online; United Kingdom, online."

There was a pause as The Master waited for the phrase "Die Waffen, Legt An" to come rolling by, savouring the amount of power he held. As soon as that phrase came-

"Launch the missiles!"

* * *

"Situation report."

Chrono's cold, hard voice shocked the bridge crew.

"Sir, There seems to be a focus of magic link around several of the satellites orbiting non-administrated world #97. They are emitting some sort of signal-"

"Sir! Incoming projectiles from the surface of the planet!"

"Shoot them down," was Chrono's quiet answer, "and proceed with the plan."

* * *

The nuclear missiles, enhanced with Time Lord Technology, hurtled towards the TSAB fleet. The Master sat rubbing his hands gleefully as he observed through various observation satellites. The missiles flew closer, and closer, and closer…

Then it happened. Blossoming in beautiful double spheres, each warhead exploded with a bright flash of brilliance, each as bright as a sun, heat waves tearing through the emptiness of space. One by one the missiles detonated, in what he sees as a beautiful symphony of sight. He could already imagine it-by the time the light gave way, there would be wrecks upon wrecks, with survivors struggling to breath, trying to reach escape pods, panic taking hold-

-and he would send in the Toclafane to clear them up, like the efficient, great general that he has been during the Time War. Until he ran into the Curciform, but that was a different situation entirely.

Which was why, to his great consternation, he is very disappointed to see that the fleet had actually survived his grand bombardment.

"What a bunch of spoilsports." He muttered as he turned his intercom on. "Children, defend the Satellites!"

* * *

It has to be noted that The Master's control depended entirely on The Archangel network; the network of 15 satellites which subliminally placed a four-beat drum into 6 billion minds simultaneously across the world. Unfortunately, being psychic in nature, this meant that it was bleeding huge amounts of psychic/magical energy for those who have the appropriate tools to detect it.

For example, the TSAB fleet laying siege to The Master's Earth.

Instead of closing in to destroy the satellites, however, several ships broke from the main assault formation and powered up their Arc-En-Ciel cannons. Of course, where necessary their aim was altered so that the 100km radius did not endanger Earth itself-Admiral Harlaown personally gave that order.

So it was, in several bright flashes, the entire Archangel network was destroyed.

* * *

Back on board the Valiant, The Master shook with rage and grabbed the red phone to UNIT HQ again.

"What is the meaning of this failure? You had best-"

He was cut short when he realised that something was wrong.

"Please confirm your identity by stating your name, rank and serial number, sir."

"What do you mean? I am The Master, and you will obey-"

The other end of the line went dead immediately. The Master sunk into his chair. The enemy had destroyed his Archangel network. That meant nobody is under his control anymore. That meant-he immediately sealed the doors to the conference room, with a double deadlock seal. With that secured, it will take UNIT some time to get through to the conference room-at least he still had six billion Toclafane. That and he still had the Doctor hostage.

Yet his mind reeled. He no longer had an empire. Whoever these people were, they had pushed him. He does not like being pushed.

Reluctantly, he used his laser screwdriver to modify the broadcast and established radio communications with the mysterious attackers.

"Who dares intrude upon the First Great Time Lord Empire and disturb The Master of all?" The Master yelled.

"This is Admiral Chrono Harlaown of the TSAB." An ice cold voice rang back over the intercom. "The TSAB is now offering you one last chance to surrender, to hand yourself over to our authority and cease your madness."

"Oh, look. Time travelling upstarts that thought they could overtake the great Time Lords." The Master sneered in response. "Please remember that your puny little civilisations would not have had the luxury of time travel if we Time Lords did not invent the thing in the first place!"

"Your plans end here. Today." Chrono responded simply, coldly.

"Oh, so you are trying to trick me into telling you my plans?" The Master rambled on. "Well, forget it! As long as I have my Toclafane and The Valiant, it does not matter if the people of earth turn against me! I have a hostage-" here, The Master turned around-

-to see The Doctor had disappeared, replaced by none other than a group of four individuals. There were three females, two in mainly white dresses and one in a dark dress, as well as a single male in a dark coat.

"While you were busy talking," Chrono continued, "We have already opened a portal between our ship and the Valiant. It is surprising how your arrogance plays against you."

There was a pause.

"Alright," The Master declared suddenly. "You win."

There was an uneasy pause.

"Arrest me." The Master ordered. "I'd like to see how long your prisons can keep me anyways. I already have escape-"

"You do not understand, do you?" The girl in white whispered suddenly, quietly.

"What is there to understand, stupid earthling?" The Master retorted.

"My name is Nanoha Takamachi. You burned down the entirety of Japan, you killed my family, you killed Chrono's and Fate's family"-here she gestured towards the man-"and you burned down my home town. Do you see nothing wrong with that?"

"Oh…I get it now. I never knew it had such a large impact on you lot." The Master continued. "For me, that was simply the day when I answered the call of my drums. So, let me guess-you are going to kill me now, aren't you?"

The Master's question caught them by surprise-mainly because it was accurate.

"So. Make yourself as bad a villain as others deem me to be. You know that arresting me is never going to be enough. You know that I always have a plan to escape. Why should I get to live when I have stripped every single one of you family's lives?" The Master grinned. "Besides, the name Takamachi rings a bell. Especially those who run coffee shops-I've always had certain…fancy…for them," The Master said suggestively with a leer directed at Nanoha, "both of them."

Now is the time to give one, final little push to break at those four forever.

"Or are any of you simply too weak to hear your families' cries for justice to be done?"

The Master stood there, and grinned.

* * *

The last sentence, coupled with the given implications, slammed into Nanoha's mind like a truck speeding along at 100 kilometres per hour smashing into a concrete bunker.

The Master had not only killed her family. The Master had even taken her mother and her sister and…and…_touched_ them.

They had discussed who should be the one to do the final act. The four had agreed that they will kill The Master together at the very least, so they can share the guilt. After this piece of information, however, there was nothing left in her mind but the phoenix of vengeance rising from her sorrows.

Out of the corners of her eyes, she knew the others had heard her thoughts already and were preparing their moves. None of them heard The Master's demented claims of victory-that he had finally corrupted them into murderers, murderers who were near competing with each other to make sure they got the kill. None of them heard the mental thoughts emanating from The Doctor, begging them desperately not to kill a fellow Time Lord. None of them heard the mental thoughts from the Wolkenritter, trying to change their minds for the better.

In the minds of Nanoha, Hayate, Fate and Chrono, all they heard were the drums of vengeance. As one, their four quiet whispers rang through the conference room of The Valiant, declaring judgment upon The Master.

"Starlight Breaker ex."

"Trident Smasher."

"Ragnarok."

"Blaze Cannon."

Needless to say, even if the Master chose to regenerate, 13 regenerations are not going to help much against that amount of firepower.

* * *

Author's note: Yes, I rushed the ending if only because I cannot allow myself to get distracted from A Correspondence Through Time and Space.

So this is why I decided I need to keep the MGLN cast an arm's distance apart from The Doctor's opponents. Also, if you are reading my only other fic (so far), take this piece as a compensation piece of sorts.

Until next time,

Insane Inquisitor


End file.
